the panther and the leopard
by emokidulquigrimm
Summary: Ame is the newest member of cipher pol 9... yup she's in a zoo. But little does the kitten know that soon her love for the big cat will come through and little does the big cat know that under that kitten lays a panther!yup terrible at sumaries .my first fic so don't hate plz
1. welcome to cp9

**authors note****.** **my firs fic be easy on me im just getting the hang of this so my first champter is up****.**

desclaimer i dont own lucci or any other op character in this story only ame.

Cp9 fic Lucci x oc

Chapter 1: welcome to CP9

I stood anxiously infront of the most powerfull government assasins, CP9 ( cipher police 9) as I was slowly judged by each and every member. They stared at me with scrutiny, I stared back blankly. " what's your name" said the friendly voice of yhe youngest agent,Kaku.  
" Hyakuman Ame sir" I answered.  
" a million rains" translated the deep voice of CP9s Blueno, I noded slightly.  
" a beutiful name. Yoyoi!" Commented Kumadori his long pink hair making an exclamation mark.  
" I wonder how many doriki you have? Chapapah." Stated the zipped mouth Fukuro.  
" that's sexual harassment" stated the only female member of CP9 as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.  
" heh I don't care" said Jabra ,the hot head of the group.  
"Hn", all were silent as the strongest member of cipher police 9 stood from his seat.  
Rob lucci, the name put fear into the hearts of bothe marines and pirates alike. He was power. He was fear. He was a weapon for the government. He was SO HOT! He stood infront of me with a blank expression on his face. Then out of the blue he hit me with a shigan. I reacted emediately enableing one of my special moves, " diamond tekkai !" I said, my skin immediately turning into diamond. His shigan didn't even tickle. " can you use all six of the rokushiki techniques?" His deep voive asked, I noded. They all turned to Spandam-sama and noded. As Lucci-sama sat down spandam-sama stood up and said " well welcome to cipher pol. 9 Ame-san."...


	2. uniform

CP9 fic   


chapter 2

2 Authors note: so the second chapter is up yay me plz r&r

DISCLAIMER: i do not own cp9 or any other one piece characters in any way. Ame is mine( even though i wish lucci was too)

Lucci: -_- no

Chapter 2: uniform

I entered the room that Kalifa-sama lead me to. It was a large spacious bedroom with a large built in closet and a medium sized bathroom... my bed was there... and all my clothes...  
" Ummm Kalifa-sama how did my things get here?" I asked turning to the blond beauty of cp9.  
" im not sure the same happened to me" she replied "Oh" i replied looking a myself in the mirror.  
My wavy black hair was at my waist and my tanned skin shone with sweat. I stared into my ice bue eyes and smiled," i look like my mother" i said. I heard a slght chucle some from Kalifa-sama. I turned to see her walking out the door, " you need to find a black outfit that will serve as your uniform" she caled over her shoulder and walked out closing the door behind her. I was left in the solitude of my new room to find a uniform before dinner. Kalifa-sama had told me before that spandam had decided to have "family meals" so i was to report to the dining area at 6:00.  
I shuffled through my closet and found a long slevebutton down shirt the colour of my eyes, a black dress pants,a black tie, the jacket to the pants and a pair of black pumps. I took a shower and put on my clothes. I untuked the shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows.i stuck my feet into the pumps, hooked a finger into the collar of the jacket, slung it over my shoulder and headed to the dining area...


	3. feminine charm

Cp9 fic chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: so heres the next chapter. Im working on building ame and lucci's relationship so here we gooo!

DISCLAIMER: i no own cp9 or lucci-chwan Ame

Chapter 3: feminine charm

As i stepped into the dining area i looked towards Kalifa-sama for aproval. To my surprise she winked, smiled and patted the seat beside her. I nodded and walked over, draped my jacket on the back of the chair and sat down "Welcome to the first CP9 family meals!" Said Spandam-sama with a bit too much enthusiasm. I looked towards Kalifa-sama with a questioning glance, she shruged.  
" Ame you are the newest and youngest member of CP9. Welcome to the family!", Spandam-sama continued, " Lucci is your senior agent then by order of strenght comes Kaku, Jabra, Blueno, Kumadori, Fukuro and kalifa. I noded silently.  
It became silent as the kitchen staff brought the food in, " i ordered oysters, shrimp and pork-fried rice for you." Kalifa-sama whispered in my ear. I smiled at her gratefully. " your choice of drinks please?" One of the staff asked "" red wine. "" Lucci sama and i said at the same time. The man looked at me in awe for a minute, blushed and ran out saying, " ill be just a minute m'am... and ummm... sir!".  
I looked at Kalifa-sama questioningly. She smiled " i think you have your first fanatic." I blanked,  
"Fanatic?" I questioned.  
" marines who tend to have crushes on us." Kaku sama explained. I noded . The waiter came back and poured the wine, i took that chance to look him over. He was about 5 foot 10 with short wavy brown hair, slightly sun burnt skin, green eyes and a killer smile. He poured Lucci-sama's drink first and then came to me. As he was finnished i held on to his wrist and stared into his eyes, " you have great taste in wine." I said in a monotonous voice, he blushed. E stood up, not breaking eye cotact, " whats your name?" I asked " m..m..m...miko r..r..rove ...m..m..m..m'am" he stutered, his face becoming a deep shade of red " Rove... can i call you that?" , he noded, " Good! Rove there's no need to be afraid of me do i look dangerous to you?" I asked smiling gently " no m'am" he said visibly calming down, i noded.  
" there is no need to be so formal with me," i laughed," call me Ame" i said cocking my head slightly to the side all the while not breaking eye contact.  
" Of course Ame-sama." He said I laughed softly, " that will do" ,i said, " have a nice day Rove ill see you around!" I said and sat back down. He blinked rapidly as if coming out of a trance and then nodded vigerously " y...y..YES M'A...i mean Ame-sama. If you need anything a all you can count on me!" He said, saluted me and then ran out.  
I burst out laughing as i saw the look that i was getting from the other CP9 members,( Well most of them. Lucci-sama had on a blank exprwssion). "What was that?" Jabra-sama asked " hypnotisim?" Asked Kaku-sama " magic? Yoiyoi !" Kumadori-san yoi-ed " drugs? Chapapah!" Questioned Fukuro-sama "Sexual harrasment" Kalifa-sama stated as if it was the most ovious thing in the world.  
I choked on my wine as Lucci-sama said," feminine charm". Every one looked at him then at me, back at him then back to me...  
" he,s right" i said as i wiped my lips. They gaped open mouthed at me. Lucci-sama stood and left... 


	4. mission statement

CP9 fic chapter 4

AUTHOR: so fourth chapter is now up. Please please PLEASE PLEASE read and reveiw... Lucci take it away

LUCCI: she does not own anything...

Me: lucci -_-

Lucci: ok fine. Ehem:

DISCLAIMER: emokidulquigrimm does not own One piece or CP9 or me. But she does own Ame...

ME: thank you now on with the chapter!

Chapter 4: mission statement

I floped down unto my bed and sighed, i was getting used to my senior agents' behavior; Kalifa-sama seemed happy to have another female around, Fukuro-sama was glad to have another ear to listen to his gosip, Kumadori-sama liked acting ou his skits for me to judge, Blueno-sama took it up on himself to mix different drinks for me to taste test, Kaku-sama offered to be my trainer because he knew how it felt to be the newkid ( i was realy greatful) and Lucci-sama was... nutral...

I mean not even the slightest hint of anything! Nothing! Aaaarrrrggghhhh!... well i wont let it bother me. I took off my shirt,tie and heels and went to sleep in my bra and pants...

'W..was that a snicker' i thought in a half awake daze... nothing 'oh well' i thought and went back to sleep...or tried to! Something (or someone) poked me in my side and giggled. Now i was awake. I flew up and activated tekkai, " THE FUCK?!" I growled. There in my room stood CP9 agents Kalifa, Kaku, Jabra and Lucci, who, might i add, was pkeing me in the side with... a pen. -_-. Seriously...

" OUCH!" I screamed as he stabed me with the pen instead.

"Lucci!" Kalifa-sama protested, taking out a hanky to wipe the small puncture hole. Thankfully i had my tekkai on or god knows what might have happened.

" take it easy on her Lucci. Christ!" Kaku-sama added

"Its ok. I probably deserved it" i mumbled with a grin. I hopped out of bed and went to take a shower, " so whats up?" I called out

" a mission" Kalifa-sama said

"I still think its too early" i heard Kaku-sama say

"Whats too early Kaku-sama?" I asked stepping ot of the shower and into the closet. I put on a matching pair of red underwear and my uniform with a pair of red heels

I steped back out, slung the jacket over my shoulder and stuck my hand into my pocket. " there's no need for such formalities Ame, its just Kaku or Kalifa ect" Kaku-sa...erm...Kaku said. I nodded. " so you guys are going on a mission hunh?" I said trying to make small talk.

" oh not just us you have to come along too." Kalifa said

" hunh?!" I said dropping my jaw

" my point exactly why now your not even used to the place yet!" Kaku ranted

" he wants her to get killed! Hahaha!" Jabra laughed

" he wants her to get experience." Lucci-sama stated bluntly. We all looked at him. I sighed deeply, " i dont mind anyways. Im kind of hyped up.! Whats the mission?"

" undercover work" Kalifa said

" were going as couples" Kaku added.

If i had water in my mouth it would have been all over Jabra. I blanked...

"Umm... Ame?" Kalifa sama called

" why is this my first mission? Jashen help me!" I said holding my head

""Jashen?"" They asked.

" my god Jashenioro" i said dismisively. They mouthed 'oh'.

" wait there are five of us one of us wont have a partener!" I said hopefully

" nah! im going with one of the marine girls " Jabra said. I grabbed Kalifa and pulled her into my bathroom.

"Who am i paired up with? Kaku?" I asked praying to Jashen that i was right.

"Nope. Im with Kaku, you are my little sister whos with Kaku's best friend, Lucci." She explained

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

—

Me: so there you go

Ame: why me?

Lucci: .

All: read and review!

Ps: next chapter will be up soon.


	5. bait

Cp9 fic chapter 5

ME: fifth chapter on the run lol. Sorry its so short but i promice the next chapter will be longer. Pinky swear.

LUCCI: not funny. By the way she does not own cp9 or any other one piece related things only Ame.

Chapter 5: bait

I sat beside Lucci... erm... i mean Lu-kun, in the cruise ship that was going to kin'yōbi island resort for young couples... I felt sick.

"Lu-kun i feel a bit queasy, i'm going to the bathroom. K?" I said aloud giving Lucci-sama a peck on the cheek and ran to the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom i passed our target, a good looking guy about Lucci-sama's height with cropped red hair and light blue eyes, Doro Bastet.

He was with a woman, what was it? The fifth or sixth one? All different. He winked at me and i smiled back. When he passed the mini den-den mushi that i kept in my busom began to ring. I picked up " our room now" said the deep voice of Lu-kun and then the line went dead... right.

I detoured and headed to "our room". When i went in Kaku, Kalifa, Jabra, Herta( the marine that was with Jabra) and Lucci were lounging in the room. I sat down beside Kalifa and hugged her. She smiled "so whats the emergency?" I asked

"We're deciding which of the women are gonna be the bait" Jabra said with a smirk. Before they could say it i said "I'll do it. He already seems to have a thing for me. Im getting tired of the groping"

"Thats sexual harrasment" I heard Kalifa mutter, I laughed "damn straight".

" then killing him will be easy for Lucci" Kaku said. I blinked,

" what do you mean?" I asked

" he means if the guy touches you Lucci can play the role of the dangerous and jealous boyfriend" Jabra chucled.

"He's already dangerous what more do you need?" I mumbled under my breath.

"So how's the relationship going?" Kalifa mocked, kissing Kaku deeply, i gaged. Herta laughed and grabbed Jabra's…ehem. I vomited a little in my mouth.

I smiled back sweetly as Lu-kun, as i must so affectionately call him, swept me up into his arms andawarded me a slow passionate kiss. As we broke apart i felt the blood rush to my cheeks as Lu-kun lapped lightly at my bottom lip. My heart skiped a beat. I saw Kalifa's sly grin and knew exactly what she was thinking. "Ok so now that we have bait lets go set a trap!" Kaku said enthusiastically.…

Here we go...


	6. mission complete

EMOKIDULQUIGRIMM: so big thanks and Lucci plushies to Emokidkhandi, whome i know personaly, Hanta-chan, who took the trouble to find this profile and relike the story, and ichigo1014, who im sure is an awesome person. So here is a uber special chapter just for you! TAKE IT AWAY!

LUCCI: me plushies? She ownes nothing and no one ( in one piece or elsewhere) eccept Ame and Herta( whome i wish to kill)

Chapter 6: missin complete

The trap was set and the wild beast took it. I found myself tied down to Bastets bed in hand cuffs. No one told me this guy liked to get rough. I decided to play victim, "umm.…i I change my mind I'm not into this kinda stuff" i mummbled trying to pull away. We had landed on kin'yōbi island and were at a hotel for VIP guests. " too late now dawlin I aint gonna stop" he drawled in a heavy cowboy accent. I pretended to panic," t…the only r…reason im here is because my boyfriend s…said i could have f…fun! Not get raped!"

"Again, too late sugar" he said and began to tear off my dress.

"LUCCI!" I screamed as according to plan. In an instant Rob-fucking Lucci was in the room with a death grip on Bastet's neck, " l. . . Let me go … I'll stop I swear!" The handsome man squeeled. I ripped the cuffs off as if they were some cheep cloth, got off the bed and went to the batroom to change. I stepped back out in my usual uniform with green pumps just as Kalifa, Kaku, Herta and Jabra entered the room all dressed in their uniforms.

"W…whats going on here," the baka asked. I handed Lucci-sama (you don know how good it felt to say that) is top hat as HattoriSkun flew down and perched on his masters soulder. I scratched the pidgeon under his wings affectionateley before i turned to my target, " Doro Bastet, by order of the government I have come here to end your life" I said calmly

"W…who are you!?" He asked

"I guess you can know the name and organisation of your killer, right?" I enquired turning to Kalifa, she nodded.

"I am Hyakuman Ame newest and youngest member of cypher pol 9 and you, Mr. Bastet, are my first mission" I said taking a short bow. I saw realisation on his face and panicked, he knew about my family. I quickly ppulled out a government issue dagger and stabbed him in the heart and for good measure stabbed him everywhere else too, and I do mean EVERYWHERE.

I turened to my team mates and noded after i checked his pulse the deed was done. Time for the escape plan. We rushed to the left harbor of the island where a getaway boat was prepared for us and set sail. Homeward boud to the Judisary island.

Mission comlete…


	7. new look? home alone!

EMOKIDULQUIGRIMM: the next chapter is now up. Any suggessins for a free lance writing site that doesnt have to be based on a show or book? I have some books i wanna post.

AME: I regret to inform you that Lucci-sama is out of commission right now so: ehem! EKQG (as we wil now reffer to my maker as) does not own CP9 or any other characters in this fiction. Eccepting, of cource, myself and Herta. On with the show!

Chapter 7: new look? home alone.

I strode briskly into the meeting area, my jacket flowing behind me. Kalifa gaped at me and began sputtering nonesence, Kaku grinned at Kalifa's reaction, Blueno nodded his aproval, Fukuro was desperately trying to unzip his mouth, Kumadori started a long skit abbout the beauty of hair and Spandam-sama spilled his coffee on his lap…again. Lucci-sama was the only one who looked unaffected," Inconspicuous", he said,"it works."

I nearly swalowed my toung and apparantly so did everyone else.

All the comotion was over my hair. My once long wavy black hair was now cut short to a little above my shoulders framing my face. I had to flip it up out of my eyes every now and then to see. I sat down in my usual spot beside Kalia as she adgusted her glasses and a fresh cup of coffee was given to Spandam-sama. "Umm… today Im leaving to go to a meating with all the heads of the cipher pols. I wont be back for abbout a month or two." Spandam-sama stated," Fukuro and Kumadori are comming with me for protection. So that leaves Lucci, Kalifa, Kaku, Jabra, Blueno and Ame in charge."

"Cheif," Kalifa said

"Yes?"

"Thats sexual harrasment" she said

" how the fuck is ... never mind" Spandam said standing up.

"We will be leaving now." He said as Kumadori and Fukuro got up to follow him," It wont be much work so dont you worry. If anything hapens Lucci can handle it" he called as they walked out the door.

"Looks like we're home alone Ame" Kalifa said grabbing my arm, "lets go take a bath!"

"Together?" I asked

"Mmhm" she noded adjusting her glasses," we can bathe each other and do all sorts of stuff!" She said exitedly pulling me out the door. I turned to see Kaku and Jabra nursing bloody noses, Blueno laughing his ass off and Lucci-sama shooting me a very annoyed look. "This is sexual harrasment" I mumbled as Kalifa draged me off to bathe.

"So obviously you have a crush on Lucci, right?" Kalifa said soaping me up with her hands. I blushed deeply, "kinda." I said sinking into the warm bubbly water. She laughed and kicked me lightly, "You mean, alot! He seems to be mutual towards you. Just be careful ok?" She said getting serious. I nodded and we stepped out of the tub and got redressed,"you always colour coordinate your shoes with your underwear you know that?" Kalifa pointed out. I lauged and noded,

"Yea I've been doing it since i was little" I said as we walked out and headed to the training arena. Blueno, Kaku, Lucci-sama and Jabra were already there, Jabra and Blueno were sparing and Kaku and Lucci-sama were glaring at us. As I set foot in the arena I knew I was doomed.

Lucci-sama was walking calmly towards me and Hattori-kun flew up off his shoulder, which only happened when he was abbout to fight. I could feel my heart speed up," calm down hon and act normal" Kalifa said and went off to spar with Kaku.

"We will practice shigan since it is your weakest rokushiki." Lucci-sama said, grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to a corner of the arena.

################################

Please read and review. Please please please. I need ideas for the next chapter. Im sorry for the late post i have exams going on so im a little caught up. So i hope u enjoyed.

Please read and review im a reviw whore. it fewels me. o_O :-)


	8. i am sorry

I am soooooooo sorry about the late post i am doing the next chapter as you read so please be patient withme. I will accept al flames


	9. unexpected visitor

EMOKIDULQUIGRIMM: Exams are done yaya yaya yaya! So heres the next chapter enjoy. And please review im starting to feel neglected :-(

KAKU: umm... Lucci is busy killing Ame so I guess I'll be doing the disclaimer. EKQG is not in possession of any of us CP9 or one piece characters. She does own though, Ame, Herta and Teya-sensei.

Chapter 8: unexpected visitor.

My body hurt like hell and Lucci-sama would'nt let up from the shigan training. "Try it again!" He ordered. I spread my legs slightly and braced myself and held out my index finger aiming at one of the training dummies, "SHIGAN!" I said as my finger peirced abbout two inches into the dummy." Not strong enough. Tell me Ame, what is 'shigan'?"

"Shigan is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound." I recited remembering how Teya-sensei used to explain it.

"Good now how do you perform shigan?" He asked slightly emphasising the word 'you'.

"I use something similar to soru for speed. I kind of pump my arm from the elbow down ten times, faster than the speed of light then charge." I shruged. I heard Kalifa laugh. "All of us excepting Blueno have our own variation of shigan. You, *ma petit, need to develop your own. Show me your tekkai variation." He said coldly.

I noded and enabled my Tekkai diamond.

"Tekkai : hishigata*"

"Can you move while in this state?" He asked. I noded.

"Quickly?"

"I can do soru in it"

"Do shigan in it"

"... I never thought of that" I said and proceded to do what I was told. The result was my new technique, I enabled tekkai: hishigata on my finger and performed shigan resulting in shigan: hishigata judan (finger pistol: diamond bullet).

"WOW! It went straight through!" I squeeled. I turned to Lucci-sama with a grin, "thanks! That was realy helpful!"

"It will prevent you from having to use a dagger." He said and walked away, not before I caught a hint of a smirk. I blushed.

I was lounging in my room reading one of Kalifa's books when Hattori flew in threw my window.

"Roohoo!" He cooed as he landed on my right shoulder. I smiled and scratched under his wing as I had seen Lucci do countless times (I faced a near death encounter for calling him Lucci-sama). I handed him a cracker and poured him a cup of tea. He had made it a habit to perch on me when Lucci was training or slaughtering so i made an effort to always have his favourite crackerson me at all times. When Lucci found out abbout it he gave me a spare tea set and said "he likes tea with his crackers."

As I read my book and Hattori ate his tea and drank his crackers...umm... drank his tea and ate his crackers screams of pain could be heard from the training areana. We ignored it. An hour or so later Lucci walked into my room with a bloody finger, no doubt the poor marine that he spared with's, dripping on my floor. "Ever heard of knocking?" I said not looking up from my book. Hattori had finished his crackers and tea, placed the cup on the tray and perched on his masters right shoulder.

"He was week," he said in his normal deadpan voice, "it was not much of an exersise."

"Then go train with a brick wall and stop killing off the poor marines!" I muttered under my breath

"Roohoo!" Hattori agreed

"Hm. Dinner will be served early today I am told." He said chaqnging the topic

"Oh? What time?" I said marking my pacge and closing my book.

"Arround three." I looked up at my clock. It was one thirty just enough time to clean up.

"Thank you." I said as he walked out the door.

"Hm."

At dinner Rove came to serve me personally. I had told him to pick what I should eat at meal times and I was never dissapointed. "Ame-san today is sea food day so I chose a platter of shell fish and shrimp fried rice for your entrae but for your apitiser every one will be having crab ramen." He said . I noded and smiled as he hurridly walked away blushing.

"He doesn't seem to tire of me." I said laughing softly

"Well you do treat your fans nicely so they are bound to stay!" Kalifa said.

"Mmm. He always seems to know what you want too." Kaku added

"I know its uncanny!" I laughed

When we were served our meals. Every one settled down into a comfortable silence untill the dining room door banged open and a tall woman with black hair and golden eyes stormed in her beautiful royal blue gown swaying arround her. I stood abruptly as she halted and glowered down at me.

"Well?" She demanded

"T-Teya-sensei... w-welcome." I stutterd in disbelief.


	10. mother? fear KISS?

EMOKIDULQUIGRIMM: well poor Ame got kissed THE PLOT THIKENS ! I love all my reviewers... lots of love

TEYA: EKQG owns not any one piece characters only myself ame and herta

Chapter 10:

I woke up to Kalifa's soft huming, the gentle woosh of a sword being drawn and sheithed, a softly whispered "my mother in heaven! Yoiyoi!", a soft snoring, a gentle motherly hand brushing my cheek and a nice hard warmth pressed up against my back. I sighed, "Ame darling how are you feeling?" Mothers voice said. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Warm... I feel warm..." I said as I turned to the heat beside me, I froze as Lucci shifted slightly to rest the book he was reading down on his raised knee. I blanked, slowly inching away from the warmth that was Lucci.

"Dah fuck?" I yelped as I fell off the bed. I looked around to see Kaku practiceing his sword work, Kalifa reading a book, Kumadori doing another one of his kabuki skits and Jabra sleeping soundy on the floor. We were in my room, I growled lowly, "once again, dah fuck is going on here?" I asked

"You blacked out dear. Dont you remember?" Mother asked. A feeling of realisation came over me as I remembered being kissed by Lucci...

...

Well fuck

...

I turned to mother and growled, "this is your fucking fault, you know that? You always do shit like this!" And stormed into the bathroom to take a shower. I heard her chucle "knew he was your type."

...%...

When I stepped out of the bathroom my room was empty of people. I sighed deeply and pulled on a pair of leopard print underwear. I donned my usual jacket suit with a fited leopard print tank top instead of my usual button down shirt. I stuffed my feet into a pair of leopard print pumps and headed to the lounge area. When I stepped in everyone was seated and either chating or reading or both. I shruged off my jacket and hung it over the back of the chair beside Kalifa and went to pour myself some wine. When I went back everyone was quiet...

...

And staring at me

...

Ok then...

"What?" I asked as I sat down beside Kalifa and took a sip of wine.

"Your mother just told us who your father was." Kalifa said quietly

"Oh? Is that so?" I asked. She noded. I sighed and turned towards my mother "what else did you tell them?" I asked

"I told them that you saw how he died." She shruged. I struggled to breathe shooting glances at Lucci and my mother...

...

Fuck

...

"Why dont you tell them with your own words Ame?" Mother sugested 'sweetly'. I noded and began ," well it started when my dad tried to kill a leopard in the forest...


	11. truth

EMOKIDULQUIGRIMM: well poor Ame got kissed THE PLOT THIKENS ! I love all my reviewers... lots of love

TEYA: EKQG owns not any one piece characters only myself ame and herta

Chapter 10: truth

I woke up to Kalifa's soft huming, the gentle woosh of a sword being drawn and sheithed, a softly whispered "my mother in heaven! Yoiyoi!", a soft snoring, a gentle motherly hand brushing my cheek and a nice hard warmth pressed up against my back. I sighed, "Ame darling how are you feeling?" Mothers voice said. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Warm... I feel warm..." I said as I turned to the heat beside me, I froze as Lucci shifted slightly to rest the book he was reading down on his raised knee. I blanked, slowly inching away from the warmth that was Lucci.

"Dah fuck?" I yelped as I fell off the bed. I looked around to see Kaku practiceing his sword work, Kalifa reading a book, Kumadori doing another one of his kabuki skits and Jabra sleeping soundy on the floor. We were in my room, I growled lowly, "once again, dah fuck is going on here?" I asked

"You blacked out dear. Dont you remember?" Mother asked. A feeling of realisation came over me as I remembered being kissed by Lucci...

...

Well fuck

...

I turned to mother and growled, "this is your fucking fault, you know that? You always do shit like this!" And stormed into the bathroom to take a shower. I heard her chucle "knew he was your type."

...%...

When I stepped out of the bathroom my room was empty of people. I sighed deeply and pulled on a pair of leopard print underwear. I donned my usual jacket suit with a fited leopard print tank top instead of my usual button down shirt. I stuffed my feet into a pair of leopard print pumps and headed to the lounge area. When I stepped in everyone was seated and either chating or reading or both. I shruged off my jacket and hung it over the back of the chair beside Kalifa and went to pour myself some wine. When I went back everyone was quiet...

...

And staring at me

...

Ok then...

"What?" I asked as I sat down beside Kalifa and took a sip of wine.

"Your mother just told us who your father was." Kalifa said quietly

"Oh? Is that so?" I asked. She noded. I sighed and turned towards my mother "what else did you tell them?" I asked

"I told them that you saw how he died." She shruged. I struggled to breathe shooting glances at Lucci and my mother...

...

Fuck

...

"Why dont you tell them with your own words Ame?" Mother sugested 'sweetly'. I noded and began ," well it started when my dad tried to kill a leopard in the forest...


	12. devil fruit

**EMOKIDULQUIGRIMM: hello i see i have taken a long time to get this up and i am profoundly appologetic.**

**LUCCI: i would like to get o with the story please..**

**EMOKIDULQUIGRIMM: well then get on with the disclaimer!**

**LUCCI: EKQG does not own any one piece characters she does own Ame Herta and Teya-sensei.**

**Chapter 11: devil fruit **

** flashback **

**I screamed as my father carried a halfdead leopard into the house. Mother was away for a training regiment for the month. "What did you do to it!?" I asked rushing to the injured creatures side. The first thing I noticed was the strange scar on its back... five of them forming a strangely accurate replica of the World Government symbol. The next thing ing I noticed was the strangely human stare it gave me. My father lounged at it knife in hand, I squeeled throwing my body over the injured leopard "NO! NO NO NO NO NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed at my father who was a retired pirate. He growled at me "dont be a fool Ame!" He shouted at me**

**"He's not a normal leopard let me take care of him please! I know it!" I said clutching the injured leopard to my chest, "has my intuition ever been wrong?" I asked desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Dad growled and stormed off, came back and threw the first aid kit at me...**

**Then stormed off again.**

** I washed and bandaged the leopards wounds and pulled him to my room. I found a sheet and pillow and made up a bed for it and draged it over and unto the bed. I ran back to the kitchen and found a mound of meat and some milkkk for it to eat. I thought it over then cooked the meat instead if giving it to the leopard raw.**

** I brought the food back to the leopard and watched as he delicately ate the food. I laughed "you eat like a human you know!" I lauged sitting beside him. He looked up at me, "that may be because I am a human."...**

**...**

**... fuck..**

**... fucking shit...**

**... "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed.**

**"Y-y-you talked! Did you talk? Why am I asking a leopard if hhe can talk? Im clearly delusional!" The last part I uttered to myself.**

**"You aren't delusional. Im a devil fruit user." He said..**

**...oh...**

**Well fuck**

** "Can you change your form?" I asked**

**"Not currently. My injury is preventing me from doing so." He stated between lapping up the milk.**

**"Oh well I'm not gonna let dad kill you so your safe here untill you're healed," I said fluffing his pillow, "so get some sleep!" I said and hoped into bed. All i heard was a rummble for an answer and then a soft snoreing.**

*******†*****************************†*******

**I know its short but Please comment or reviw im at a loss **

**Stupid plot bunnies. But im begging for reviews please.**


	13. lucci!

EMOKIDULQUIGRIMM: well helooo my pretties im sorry for the late update i realy was lost in school work (still am) but im trying to get these done as fast as i can so beer with me please

LUCCI: she owns nothing

AME: but me

TEYA: and myself

HERTA: ya and me

Chapter 12: Lucci!

*Time skip*- three weeks after

As I woke up I noticed a pair of black eyes looking dow on me. I sat up quickly throwing my arms arround the leopard, "hello!" I said with lusture.

"Hello." He replied

" ok so food first right?" I said sliding out of bed

"My wounds are almost gone now so after today I must leave." He stated.

I noded slowly, smiling sadly at the thought of the loss of my friend. He hopped off the bed and troted towards the front door never checking if I was still in tow. As we entered the forest where dad had found my leopard friend i realized that he was heading towards the side of the forest that was connected to the sea. "Ummm... do you have a ship waiting for you?" I asked

He turned to me and nodded. When we reached the bay I noticed a small ship docked with a flag with the mark "CP9" flying high. I turned to ask abbout the meaning and was greeted by the back of a boy abbout 15 years old with a strikingly fameliar five point scar spanning the expance of his back. He turned to face me showing a bare yet scared chest with well toned abbs and muscular arms. He had shoulder length, straight, black hair , arched eyebrows and dark eyes. I blushed, "umm... ahhh.." I said stareing intently at some unseen intresting thing in the grass. I heard the russleing of cloth and looked up to see the boy buttoning a suit jacket over a white dress shirt. I blinked as he then knoted and straightened a black tie around his neck.

He stared down at me with a blank expression. I was about to say some ting when a large bear lumbered out of the woods towards us. I instantly pulled out the dagger father gave for protection out and stood defensively infront of the boy letting out a predotory growl, "stay behind me at all times. I just nursed you back to health Im not keen on seeing you hurt again." I said and launched at the bear. Swinging my dagger wide and jumping back out of the wayof a large grizzly paw. I circled it darting in and out of its line of site, when it reared up in frustration I took the chance and cut a large gash into its stomach. It roared and slamed down on me, I ducked and roled before its full weight fell on me. Before I could recover a fameliar leopard launched itself at the injured creature ripping the bears throat out with its teeth.

I watched in awe as the leopard transformed into the boy in the suit (well eccept for the jacket). He walked back to his previous spot, took up his suit jacket (he had apparantley took it off before interveining), dusted it off and slung it over his shoulder. I smiled and wiped my blade on the ground.

"In a few years you should consider joining CP9." He said. I grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He turned and walked towards the ship. "HEY!" I called, he stopped, "what's your name?"

I asked. He began walking again, "when you get strong enough Ill be seeing you?" He stoped, " my name?Rob Lucci." And left

End flashback


	14. Notification

i am so sorry guys i didnt notice that chappie 10 and four are the same so plz forgive me. this is to tell u taht the real chapter 10 is up so read and reviw plz so are chapters 11 and 12 im writing chapter 13 now so please enjoy

**_EmoKidUlquiGrimm_**


End file.
